gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Suicidal Pedestrians (GTA SA)
Suicidal Pedestrians, also known as Falling Lemmings, is a myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Flint County The most famous suicidal pedestrian myth is that of the Suicidal Photographer. This pedestrian spawns on the shore next to the inlet in Flint County, between the countryside and Los Santos. This pedestrian can be seen kneeling down and taking photos of the Los Santos skyline across the inlet, where they will suddenly stand up, and begin to walk off onto a small precipice fall into the water, where they will drown. It is unknown if this is an Easter egg or a glitch. Emerald Isle Casino At the southwest part of the Emerald Isle Casino in Las Venturas, there is a small corner of the building that slightly sticks out into the sidewalk. Pedestrians may sometimes spawn on the roof of this building due to a spawn glitch, and they will walk off the edge of the building and fall to their deaths on the street below. This is because the corner of the building disrupts the pedestrian's path on the sidewalk below, and sometimes pedestrians may spawn on the roof by accident. Caligula's Palace There are many strange pedestrian spawn glitches that may occur inside the Caligula's Palace. If the player has a wanted level of 2 stars or more, and the player goes to the roof of the casino, policemen will appear on the roof in large amounts and will be shooting at the player. Attempting to get close to the policemen will result in them backing away from the player, and this could lead to them backing off the edge of the roof and falling to their deaths. Random pedestrians may sometimes spawn on the roof of the casino and will be walking around. Their paths are completely random, and some of the peds may walk off the edge of the building and fall to their deaths. If the player enters the casino and kills as many pedestrians as possible, and then goes up to the roof of the casino, the same pedestrians that they killed inside the building will fall from the sky and land on the roof of the casino. This glitch is related to the interior of the casino, which is located far above the casino in the Hidden Interiors Universe. If the player kills the pedestrians in the interior and then exits the building, the dead pedestrians will fall from the interior in the sky and land on the roof of the building. San Fierro Driving School This glitch is very similar to the one mentioned earlier. The glitch will only work if the player is not dating Michelle Cannes. The player should go to the San Fierro Driving School in Doherty and enter it. Inside, Michelle Cannes can be found talking to another pedestrian. If the player then exits the interior and climbs to the roof of the driving school, the same pedestrian that was talking to Michelle Cannes will fall from the sky and land on the roof of the building. This glitch is also related to the driving school's interior, which is located high above the driving school in the Hidden Interiors Universe. Los Santos Cluckin' Bell In the Cluckin' Bell restaurant located in Los Santos, just north of Grove Street, pedestrians may accidentally spawn at the top of a power line pole in front of the restaurant. The pedestrians will then walk off it and land on the ground below, but the fall is rarely high enough to cause a significant decrease in the pedestrian's health. Santa Maria Beach In the easternmost area of Santa Maria Beach, pedestrians can spawn on top of a palm tree. The pedestrian will walk towards the sidewalk and fall, taking a minuscule amount of damage. The spawn happens because the palm tree extends a little bit onto the sidewalk, where the pedestrian pathway is. San Andreas While this occurrence is technically not the result of a spawn glitch or an Easter egg, it nevertheless deserves to be listed on this page. In some 3D Universe games, with GTA San Andreas in particular, pedestrians have the tendency to jump into the path of the player's vehicle, effectively making the player run over them with their car and killing them. While initially this was thought to be an Easter egg referencing pedestrians attempting to commit suicide, this is actually a glitch. Pedestrians are programmed to jump away from the player's path if they are driving towards them, but if the player changes their direction or turns slightly at the last second, the pedestrian may end up jumping in the wrong direction. While this is quite common in GTA San Andreas, it has been rectified in later GTA games, and the glitch is almost nonexistent in the HD era games. Gallery Suicidal Photographer.jpg|The Suicidal Photographer in Flint County. Suicidal Pedestrians SA EI.png|A pedestrian jumping from the Emerald Isle. Suicidal Pedestrians SA CC.png|Two police officers jumping off the roof of Caligula's Casino. Images_(4)-0.jpg|A pedestrian falling from the sky at the Driving School. Suicidal Pedestrians SA CB.png|A pedestrian after falling off a telephone pole near Cluckin' Bell. Suicidal Pedestrians SA SM.png|The pedestrian in the white shirt walks away after falling from a palm tree. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Suicide Myths